During a recent rainstorm, 4.31 inches of rain fell in Jessica's hometown, and 5.36 inches of rain fell in Daniel's hometown. During the same storm, 10.1 inches of snow fell in Luis's hometown. How much more rain fell in Daniel's town than in Jessica's town?
To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Jessica's town from the amount of rain in Daniel's town. Rain in Daniel's town - rain in Jessica's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${5}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Daniel's town received 1.05 inches more rain than Jessica's town.